Secrets That Go Skin Deep
by A Pessimistic Optimist
Summary: It will eventually be Maes x Roy but before that happens a lot of stuff goes on in between, please read inside for the full summary, it is rated M for later chapters, THIS WILL GET GRAPHIC!
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood because if I did Maes Huges _NEVER_ would have died and I would have probably tried to find a way to have all my favorite couples in there like Huges x Mustang and Edward x Alphonse!

**Summary:** This story is about Roy Mustang trying to get cope with his feelings for his best friend, the only person he ever opened his heart up to before even though Maes Huges is already married and has a daughter whom which Roy is the Godfather of. It will eventually be Maes x Roy but before that happens a lot of stuff goes on in between; such as Huges wondering why Roy has been off lately, Bradley abusing his Führer power, suicidal tendencies from Roy, and Edward trying to understand what the hell is going on between them all.

/

So sweet and luscious, those soft lips pressed against his. He let out a small gasp as the other's stumble rubbed against his slender cheek, allowing the swift tongue passage into his moist cavern. Eyes tightly closed, he enjoyed the warmth which radiated off these strong arms gently wrapped around his waist. Secure, so safe and loved the one receiving the kiss felt; feelings that rarely ever surface when it came to him.

His arms found themselves winding around the other's tender neck and latching to one another behind his slick black hair. He practically whined when that wonderfully sweet mouth left. Slowly opening his deep onyx eyes, he smiled up at the graceful figure of his crush.

"I love you, Royal." Oh, what a simple sentence he had basically whispered out.

Roy's heart melted, trying so hard to believe those words from the one person that he would give his life for. He could already feel the prickling pain of salt water gathering up in his eyes.

"I…I do too, so much do I love you, Maes…I always have." That was Roy's whispered response.

Huges' smiled his usual happy smile and shifted, a glare going across his glasses to where Roy could no longer see his beautiful hazel eyes. A slight smile still lingered upon Roy's lips when the arms that were wrapped around him so gently soon had nails digging into his hips. Wincing in sudden pain, Roy gripped Huges' shoulders and arched his body away from the sharp nails scratching into his flesh.

"Neh…M-Maes…please stop…th-that hurts," Roy muttered out through clenched teeth. Shifting himself, he tried to look at Huges' face to see what was wrong and Roy's breath was caught by seeing crimson eyes behind those black-rimmed glasses.

Before Roy could even think about doing anything, his wrists were swiftly held together above his head as he was slammed back against the bed. Roy gasped loudly and stared up at his best friend in horror; he could already feel the bruises forming upon his wrists while Huges' normal gentle voice came out rough and dripping in venom.

"You think I really meant it," he spat out inches from Roy's face; those blood-colored eyes glaring into the depths of his soul. "I knew you liked me in that way, you filthy queer. You can womanize all you want, I see your lustful stares, Royal. Tell me, why would I kiss and say that I loved you if not a joke? I have a wife whom could pleasure me more than you ever could and a darling daughter. You wish to ruin that for me, my so-called friend? I'm not gay and I never will be, so give me up or do the whole world a favor and just kill yourself, you fucking bastard."

Roy's eyes were wide in fear and shock, his entire body shaking. Allowing the words to finally sink in, he didn't bother trying to hold back the tears or even turn his face away. Roy stared up at Huges, not able to think of anything to say to the love of his life that had just crushed his very spirit.

Huges' sneered as he got off of Roy, walking over to my dresser opposite of the bed. Roy slowly sat up, propping up on his elbows in a curious manner. Roy forced his body back against the headboard of the bed, terrified, when Huges turned around with Roy's gun shinnying in his large hand.

He grinned at the natural reaction, walking over as he pointed the gun towards Roy's scared face. Sweat began to drip down his pale face; Roy couldn't stop shaking even if he wanted to anymore.

"W-Wait…what are you doing?" Roy had weakly asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Huges' chuckled darkly as he cocked the trigger back; it still directly aimed at Roy's face. "I thought you were smart, but I guess I thought wrong about that, too. You're a coward, Roy, a damn stubborn coward. You will always have those disgusting feelings for me, but you'll never be able to take your own life because you're weak. So…I will end your life for you, right here and now."

Opening his mouth to say something, anything, Roy gaped when...BANG!

/

Screaming until his throat was raw Roy's hands gripped at his face, sheets twisting wildly around his thrashing body. Taking in large gulps of air he slowly realized that he was alive, that it wasn't real, none of it was real. Panting, he threw off his damp covers before practically tearing off his sweat-drenched pajamas. Looking down at his scarred body that was now bathed in moonlight, Roy sighed heavily, a hand coming up and rubbing over his pale face.

For the last week now he had been having that same dream over and over. It starts out with being a dream come true and then turning into something ugly where, usually, he ended up dead or basically suicidal. He felt so guilty. His feelings for Huges would never go away, for years he had been trying to get over it and move on, but…he just couldn't.

Ever since their friendship started in the military academy when Roy was fourteen, he had these strange feelings and urges whenever he was around Huges. It started when he found out more about Huges, about how his father walked out so that Huges had to be the man of the house for his mother and his little sister.

Hell, Roy had even allowed Huges to sneak into his past. Huges had found out that Roy's parents were murdered in front of him, that the orphanage he was sent to was beyond abusive, and how when he ran away and lived on the streets for awhile his only friend was a golden retriever puppy.

Roy slowly stood up, forcing his tried body across his bedroom and to his bathroom. Once there he flicked on the light, leaning against the door for a moment for his eyes to adjust. With a soft sigh, he went over to the sink and gripped its sides while he stared himself down in the mirror.

"...You're so pathetic, Mustang," he muttered to his battered reflection.

Ever since his school days he knew he never had a chance to be with Huges other than being a friend. One of the first things Roy ever heard Huges say was, "My goal in life, my dream, is to meet a beautiful woman whom I will treat like a princess and have a daughter, so that I can be a wonderful, perfect father, unlike my own." Roy saw Huges slipping away even when he didn't even have him. Looking back, it was only a matter of time before Roy began breaking from the inside out.


	2. Memory

Roy sighed as he tore his gaze from the mirror and down to his hands instead. Nasty dark yellow and nearly brown bruises covered over both of his wrists. Maybe that was the trigger for the horrid night-panics he'd been having lately. It has been a week since he first got the bruises from…_him_.

/

_Mustang chuckled to himself as he watched Edward storm out of his office after throwing a fit from him being called a 'midget short-tempered fly'. He just smirked to himself as he tried to finish his paperwork, the thing that almost equaled in distaste to rain for Roy. It must have been just under twenty minutes when there was a soft knock on his door and as soon as he looked up Roy saw Huges walk in with a half-serious face._

"_Mmm, what is it, Maes?" he asked while putting his pen down. Perhaps whatever he said would get him out of paperwork for awhile._

"_Well, Roy, seems like the Führer would like to see you in his office about a private matter. That is all he told me to say." _

_Roy raised a brow as he slowly stood up, making sure his gloves were still tightly on his hands and that his lighter was easily reachable in his right-hand pocket._

"_I see…did he look angry?" he asked with a small grin, needing to know what he should be prepared for considering Maes, Roy, and Riza had all three had suspicious about Bradley. The only difference is, Roy had been the only one to do deep research on it because he didn't want the other two to get harmed, you know, just in case something bad happened._

_Huges met Roy about halfway as he was walking to the door. He raised a hand and gently gripped Roy's shoulder, "Sorry, Royal, that's all I was given to tell you, he looked calm and relaxed like usual," he replied before faking a grin and walking out._

_Roy bit his lip, that wasn't good. As much as he loved having a code only the two of them could understand, most of the codes involved trouble of some sort. Having said Royal with a hand on his left shoulder meant Huges was worried which means he saw or felt something that made him worry about Roy's safety. And saying that the Führer, who always looks serious and planning, was relaxed for once definitely meant this visit to Bradley's office wasn't just because of slack paperwork or a mission._

_Roy walked as calmly as he could through the winding hallways of the state, eventually reaching a doorway that was obviously the man in charges. He took a deep breath and raked his knuckles against the solid timber exactly three times, waiting for an answer._

"_Enter," was the simple, but demanding, reply he received before he pushed open the door and gave a respectful salute upon seeing his Führer._

"_You wished to see me, Sire?"_

_Bradley looked up and studied Roy's face for just a moment before flicking his hand towards the door, "Shut it, the matter which we need to speak of is something no other can see nor hear, Mustang. Is that understood?"_

"_Of course, Sir," Roy replied quickly as he turned and shut the door completely and without any hesitation._

_Before Roy could even turn all the way back around to face Bradley, he was slammed up against the door, hands tightly pinned above his head. Letting out a painful gasp as his head bounced off the wood, Roy still tried to get his hands together in order to defend himself._

_A dark chuckle and a large, rough hand going up to his throat so swiftly that Roy choked some, his feet hanging about three inches off the floor. Roy struggled against him, but it was amazing how strong Bradley was compared to himself. Gasping, trying to breathe, Roy opened up an eye and looked at his so-called Führer._

_Bradley smirked and drew himself close to him, a little too close for Roy's comfort. His eyes shut tightly in pain again when the man above him dug his nails into Roy's pale, skinny wrists. He was losing air and feeling Bradley so close to him was making him nauseated…or was that from the dizziness of his head bouncing off wood?_

_Just when Roy had basically given up on struggling and was about to succumb to unconsciousness, those rough hands that held his throat and wrists, suddenly dropped him to the ground. He took in a long, tiring breath of air before coughing, rubbing at his throat to help soothe away the burning sensation there._

_With a slight growl and weakly glared up and Bradley and clapped his hands together, ready to fire his Führer to a crisp. Blinking when even a spark didn't happen he looked at his hands and paled when he saw no white, just his regular skin wrapped around his muscle and bone._

"_H-How…" he began saying when Bradley smirked and tore the white gloves he had slipped off of Roy's hands when he fell to the ground into pieces._

_A low, almost evil, sounding noise came out of the elder's mouth as he reached out and roughly gripped Roy's hair. Hearing the curse of pain his smirk only increased as he easily tossed Roy up into the air, watching his underling struggle in midair before crashing onto Bradley's desk._

_Slowly walking over to his desk, which now had a writhing Mustang on top of it; Bradley just stood with his hands neatly folded behide his back. It amused him greatly to see the prideful Roy Mustang biting his lip in pain practically beneath him._

_Roy kept biting at his lip until it bled, he wouldn't whine or whimper in pain, he just wouldn't, especially for someone to get a kick out of it._

_After what felt like hours, Roy panted and tried to even out his breath as he slowly rode out the pain his body had endured. He felt so weak. Bradley could have easily killed him which just angered Roy more. He was being played with like a fucking mouse._

_Bradley, noticing the younger of the two coming out of shock from the sudden assault he was faced with, just smiled and didn't speak until Roy eventually glanced up at him._

"_Mmm, poor little Mustang, are you in pain?"_

_Hearing a grunt as those onyx eyes began glaring daggers at him, he let out another chuckle._

"_Now, now, settle down before I really wound your pride, Mustang," Bradley smirked. Roy bit the inside of his cheek to force himself not to glare, he didn't know the extent of Bradley's power._

"_Heh, good boy, you're listening for once. Now then, on to the business part of our meeting, no?" He walked around the desk and sat in his soft chair before lifting a hand and shoving Roy off of his desk._

"_Gah!" Roy cried out as he landed on his back again. And he thought the desk he landed on was hard…_

_Bradley smirked at the sound of anguish as he folded his hands on top of his clear desk, "Please stand up; you're forgetting you're standing in front of your Führer, Roy Mustang."_

_Roy gritted his teeth as he slowly forced himself up, trying to stand up straight even though his back was resisting his request. Trying not to glare again, he looked at Bradley and finally asked._

"_W-What is it you wanted to see me for…S-Sir?"_

"_Oh, I'm glad you asked;" he replied with a slight smile, "I just wanted you to know that from now on I'll be watching you, Mustang."_

_Roy's eyes widened some, "Excuse me? What on earth makes you have a right to watch me and hell, even do this to me, you sick little bast-"_

_In a matter of seconds Roy's scream was muffled by a rather large hand. Bradley had jumped over the desk and appeared behind Roy, one hand went over Roy's mouth as the other dug into his right wrist, twisting his arm back at a nearly impossible angle._

_Roy couldn't help but cry out into that musty hand which held him, his arm was going to break if either of them moved the wrong way. He involuntarily shivered when hot breath passed over his ear and a dark voice echoed in his mind._

"_You forget who you are dealing with, Mus-tang," Bradley slowly spoke, sounding out every syllable in a puff of hot breath against Roy's ear, enjoying the others shaking. "Your research is close to the truth, Roy-al…but you are missing important details and I cannot allow you to find them out nor share what you already know."_

_In order to prove his point, Bradley's hand gripped tighter around Roy's mouth before he yanked, hard. Mustang's shoulder dislocating right away before his two forearm bones (the radius and the ulna) shattered together._

_Tears stung at Roy's eyes before, for the second time that day, he was dropped to the ground. The only difference is that this time his right arm lay completely limp by his side as he tried to get over the pain on his knees._

_Bradley smirked as he gently ran a hand through Roy's hair, chuckling when said head was roughly tugged away knowing whose hand it was._

"_Relax Mustang, I'm not going to kill you just yet, you may prove to be a helpful tool once I break you, of course." He couldn't help but smirk when Roy went rigid at the words 'break you'._

_Bradley leaned down and did something Roy couldn't see, but he knew exactly what had happened when once his useless arm was touched it was as good as new again. Roy slowly moved his arm and dared a glance up at Bradley before slowly standing with a slightly confused face._

"_Oh don't look so confused, Mustang. Yes, I used my philosophers' stone to heal your arm, but don't think I did it out of compassion. Those bruises upon your lower neck and wrists you can easily hide, you wouldn't have been able to hide that much damage to your arm." He said before pausing for a moment._

"_And just in case you're still confused, Mustang…you don't allow others to see nor hear what went on in this room, which means keep your big mouth shut unless you want me to destroy your best friend's family, understood?" he asked with such a sinister smirk._

_Roy's eyes widened, how dare he bring Huges and his family into this! He slowly stood up and glared weakly at Bradley, "Fine…I understand."_

"_You understand…what?" Roy looked away, glaring at the wall, realizing he was being mocked._

"_...I understand…Sir," he said, gritting out the last word like it was taboo._

_Bradley smirked before slowly sitting back down, "Good then…leave me now."_

/

Roy shook his head of that memory; he could still feel phantom pains in his right arm every time he was around Bradley. It was really hard lying to Huges about what happened in the office, too. Sure he had lied to Huges before, but that was usually about his feelings, not something serious like this…it hurt his soul to lie to his best friend, to the love of his life.

He just got ready for work, deciding he would go in early and finish his paperwork since it was useless to try and sleep now. Like usual, he skipped breakfast before walking to work. It was still dark out considering he left his house three hours early; at 4am.


End file.
